It is well known to use movable wall partitions to divide larger spaces, such as conference rooms, halls and school gymnasiums, into smaller spaces.
Vertically folding wall partitions are known. Often, the folding wall partition is deployed from a recessed space within a ceiling to divide the larger space, and folded within the same recessed space in the ceiling when stored away. When in the vertical deployed position, however, conventional moveable wall partitions create a noticeable and unsightly void or gap between the partition and the ceiling.